


Bear hug

by DezTheFerret



Series: Mini Frexy Fics [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Humanverse, M/M, There's hints to things that don't actually happen in this, This is a happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezTheFerret/pseuds/DezTheFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some fluff stuff while I'm working on a bigger (Abusive) story. </p><p>Wade's nerds. Not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bear hug

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff stuff while I'm working on a bigger (Abusive) story. 
> 
> Wade's nerds. Not mine.

Foxy rubbed his arm, thinking about past events. He sighed, "Di'n't mean t' hurt the young'un... They jus-" 

He froze when he heard the scraping sound that meant his curtains had been opened, God he hoped Freddy was in a good mood right now, he was already feeling bad... "H-Hey.." 

"Hey, darlin'~" Freddy gave him a tight, close hug. "I was thinking about you.." He cooed. 

"R-Really..?" Foxy forced his body to stop shaking and placed his hand on top of one of Freddy's. "...Did you have a good day...?" 

"It's a good day now..~" The brunette scooped him up in his big arms, cradling him gently. "Now that I'm getting to see you.." He smiled warmly. 

Foxy blinked a few times.. Freddy seemed pretty sincere right now... So he returned the smile. "That's sweet of you to say.." 

"Not sweeter than you." The man's comeback was quick, leaving the other a bit baffled. 

"I... Wha- Mmph..?" Foxy was not expecting that kiss, like, at all. Yet, now he was here, being cradled and lip-locked by a man he often feared the visits of. 

Freddy broke the connection almost as quickly as he had made it, making quick strides towards his dwelling in the pizzeria. "Mh..." 

The red-head tensed up a little, bedroom usually meant one of two things. "What are w- Ah?!" Pomf! Foxy was tossed onto a worn yet soft bed. "U-Um..?" 

"Foxy.." Freddy lowered his voice, a faint growl behind it. 

"Y-Yes...?" He whimpered a bit, forcing himself to meet Freddy's blue eyes... Even though his whole body shook in fear. 

"I'm... Going..." He voice lightened. "To tickle you!!" And quicker than someone could make a joke about Bonnie not having eyebrows, Freddy was next to him. Holding his arms to his chest in one arm and tickling his stomach in with the other. 

"H-Huh?!" Foxy's trembling had a new reason behind it as he broke out in a smile. "H-Hey... C-Cut it-" Giggle. "O-Ou-" Snicker. "Out!" 

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" Fazbear smirked as his teased the places he knew his lover was most ticklish. "Did you say something?" 

"I-I S-" He jolted. "To cut-" Shudders. "I-It-" He gave in and let himself relish in the sensation and laughter. 

After a couple of minutes, Freddy stopped and let Foxy lay down. "Had enough?" 

"I-I think I just lost a few pounds..." He started to catch his breath, he's sides would probably ache a little tomorrow... But not right now. Right now he felt happy. 

He felt even more so as Freddy laid down next to him and enveloped him in a warm cuddle, delivering gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks. "I love you, Foxy..." 

"I love ye too.... Fazbear.." 

They slowly drifted off, cuddled together until six, when a blazing alarm scared Foxy out of his shorts.


End file.
